Truth, Dare, or PunishmentSB Style XD
by skipbeatlover592
Summary: Hey, its my turn for one of these stories! In chapter one see how I 'kidnapped' each character needed for this XD Place your Dares, give your punishments, or ask them for truth! This is just somthing fun for me to write and I hope you will give me some awesome and hilarious dares for our contestents! See you there ;) Rated: T (for language)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters…though sometimes I wish I did so that I could do something horrific to Fuwa-san….

_Shotaro: _Hey! Why is it always me?!And why is that my name tag?!

_SBL592:_ Cause you're a *BLEEP BLEEP*!

_Shotaro:_ I am not a motherfucking asshole! You bitch!

_SBL592:_ Great! You just ruined the purpose of the BLEEPs you idiot! I'll make sure you get some nasty dares!

_Shotaro: _Fu-

_SBL592:_ And that concludes our disclaimer!

**Author's Notes:** This chapter includes how I managed to kidnap all the necessary characters of Skip Beat for this story :) Please do enjoy! (there just short stories once I get dares the chapters will be longer)

Part One: Kyoko and Kanae 

SBL smiled at her latest creation and pulled out her phone. "Hey your still in this right?...Awesome! Just remember I need you to get your wife there too….Yes I talked to him about it, and he totally loves the idea! Alright, thanks see you later!" she closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "Moko-san, there it is! We found our dressing rooms." A distant voice said. SBL turned to see Kyoko and Kanae walking in her direction and quickly pulled out a remote. She pressed 'invisible to characters and slowly faded. "Finally! I thought it was going to take forever! We better go ahead and change though we are really cutting it close!" said Kanae. Kyoko nodded and they both rushed into their dressing rooms. SBL reappeared and pressed a button labeled 'sleeping gas', so each girl fell asleep in their rooms. SBL then pulled a lever (Which happened to appear) labeled 'transport' and both doors faded. (SBL) "Kyoko and Kanae…Check! Let's see, next is ...Ha! This will be easy…"

Part Two: Reino 

SBL found the room labeled 'Reino' and knocked. Reino (of course) answered. "Autograph?" he questioned. "Nah, I've got Kyoko Mogami unconscious, locked in a room and thought you might want to be there when she wakes up." SBL shrugged. "Lead the way." answered Reino with a smirk. SBL lead Reino to a room labeled 'Kyoko'. "She's in there." She said and Reino entered. SBL pressed 'sleeping gas' and took down the sign. She replaced it with one labeled 'Reino'. "Wow, that was easy…..next is….*grins evilly* this should be fun…"

Part Three: Shotaro

SBL entered an apartment building and headed straight for the one _he_ was staying in. She rapidly knocked on the door until someone answered. It was Shoko. "Oh Shoko-san, you remember me? We talked about that thing I'm hosting tomorrow, about a week ago." SBL said. "Oh yes, Sho-san is ready for tomorrow." Shoko replied. "Well you see there's been a slight change of transportation…Can I see Fuwa-san?" asked SBL. "Sure I will go get him." Shoko said. She went into the living room and told Shotaro to go to the door. Sho grumpily got up and met SBL at the door. As soon as he got there SBL's aura darkened. "No SHOTARO, FUCK YOU!" she yelled, kneed him in the privates, and the punched him unconscious. She then slung him into a trash can with wheels, that happened to appear, and rolled him out. "Hmm wonder what Shoko-san will do now? Oh well *giggles* the mighty 'Sho' just got beat up by a girl …Next is…..*Squeals* the very first RxK fangirl!

Part Four: Yashiro

SBL burst into Yashiro's office. "Yukito Yashiro, we need you now!" she yelled. Yashiro was surprised at seeing this stranger burst into his office. "Um….Who are you?" he asked. "I'm probably the third biggest Ren and Kyoko fan! We need you Yashiro, because you are the number one fan! The president and I have a plan follow me!" she insisted. Yashiro had squealed at the mention of Ren and Kyoko. He jumped up and followed SBL out the door. "Alright Yashiro, I need your help to *dramatic pause* kidnap Ren Tsuruga!" SBL said. "How can I be sure you aren't some crazed fangirl?" Yashiro asked. "Because of this." SBL rolled out a poster, that conveniently appeared, and Yashiro gasped. It had a picture of Ren and Kyoko in the middle of a heart and said 'Ren x Kyoko FOREVER! XD'. "Alright I'll help." Yashiro said.

Part Five: Ren

Basically in the end SBL didn't need Yashiro's help since all she had to do was find Ren, say "Ren-san! I heard you were close to Kyoko and thought you could help! She is being held by the Beagle against her will!", and then show him the way to 'the room Kyoko was being kept in'. SBL sighed. "Damn….now I know why so many girls wanna tap that…..he is way sexier in person! Oh well, *presses 'sleeping gas'* sleep well, you're going to wake up to one hell of a surprise!" *evil laugh*

Part Six: The Plan

Instead of telling you some elaborate story with dialogue, I'm going to sum this up.

SBL gathered with her fellow 'get Ren and Kyoko together' activist at a auditorium. The stage a light brown, the curtains deep red, and on the stage, doors with golden letters, each spelling out a different name. Anyway, so SBL meet Kuu, Julie, Lory, and Yashiro there. They formulated a wonderful and fun plan. (I know very vague, but I'm trying to leave you wondering.)

Part Seven: Waking Up

*Blaring trumpet*

SB cast: *jumps*

SBL: Finally you guys woke up! And if your neck is hurting, totally my fault, you've been sleeping in those front row seats for hours.

Kanae: Where the hell are we?

SBL: Glad you asked. This is…..wait for it…..Truth, Dare, or Punishment!

SB cast: *groans*

Kyoko: Didn't we just do this last month?

SBL: Yeah, but I actually planned out how I kidnapped all of you, so mine is better *smirks*

Shotaro: Why am I the only on in a trash bin?!

SBL: Cause you're garbage :P

Kyoko: True….

Ren: He's more than that…

Shotaro: Shut up you pin head!

Kyoko: Hey, don't insult Tsuruga-san!

SBL: I agree with Kyoko here, but all of you just be quiet!

Reino: Like me…*smirks*

Everyone but Reino, Ren, and SBL: Shit! Has he been there?

Reino: Yep

Kyoko: *Hiss*

Ren and Kanae: *Glare*

Shotaro: Who the **** invited him?! And why the **** am I the only one censored!

SBL: Cause you messed up my disclaimer :P oh I still have to introduce you guys to my co-host and the other people who made this possible.

Everyone: *sighs*

SBL: First up, my co-host…Julie Hizuri!

Ren: (whispers) Mom?

Kyoko: *in awe*

SBL: Next the tree men who helped us out! Julie's handsome husband…Kuu Hizuri!

Ren: Dad too? *sighs*

Kyoko: Otou-san!

SBL: Next we have …..Yukito Yashiro!

Ren: Figures…..

SBL: Lastly …The president of LME, Lory!

LME Workers: Figures…

SBL: Alright like I said we are playing Truth, Dare, or Punishment. A viewer will either give you a truth or a dare and if you try to back out they can give you a punishment, but if they don't give you one I get to choose it! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! XD

Everyone else: *groans*

_**Author's Note IMPORTANT:**_So the rules are above, _**please**_ send in as many truth and dares as possible. The only major rule is that no one kisses/other couple stuff Ren or Kyoko unless it's each other since the whole purpose of this is to get the two together(unless it is to make someone jelous). I won't post another chapter until I get enough reviews for it and hoped this made you smile :) (This is very fun to wright.) XD


End file.
